


Hadashi no mirai

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Yuri esperaba calmo, porque nunca había sido propenso a la histeria, ni a la renuncia, pero a veces se preguntaba si de verdad mereciera la pena o si, al final, no estuviera sólo esperando algo que nunca estaba destinado a pasar.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Hadashi no mirai

**Hadashi no Mirai**

**(Descalzo hacia el futuro)**

_Terror_

Yuri querría mucho decírselo, decirle lo que sentía, se siempre había sentido; y también lo habría hecho, si cada vez no hubiera sido tomado por ese maldito terror que Yuya le respondiera que de él, al final, no le importaba nada.

_Voluntad_

Yuya tenía que hacer un llamamiento a todas sus fuerzas, a toda la voluntad que tenía en el cuerpo, porque aun dándose cuenta que Chinen aún era un chico, no podía evitar de sentirse terriblemente feliz cada vez que se encontraba cerca de él.

_Palabras_

Quería llorar; quería llorar de verdad, porque aunque tratara de decirle que no era una cuestión de edad y que ya no era un niño, Yuya seguía repitiéndole que no estaba posible, que estaba equivocado, aun queriéndolo, aun amándolo; y Yuri se había convencido, entonces, las suyas sólo eran palabras.

_Corazón_

Sentía una punzada en el corazón cada vez que tenía que decirle no, sentía una punzada en el corazón cada vez que veía esa mirada decepcionada en su cara, pero aún no tenía éxito de convencerse del hecho que ese chico que hasta un poco de tiempo antes lo llamaba ‘onii-chan’ de verdad pudiera ser algo más por él.

_Espera_

Yuri esperaba calmo, porque nunca había sido propenso a la histeria, ni a la renuncia, pero a veces se preguntaba si de verdad mereciera la pena o si, al final, no estuviera sólo esperando algo que nunca estaba destinado a pasar.

_Mejor amigo_

“¿De verdad es tu mejor amigo, Yuya, o sólo estás fingiendo que lo sea, así de poder seguir mintiendo a ti mismo cuando dices de no estar enamorado de él?” Kei miraba fijo a su amigo sacudiendo la cabeza; no podía mentir tan fácilmente a él.

_Límite_

Había sido cuando lo había visto con Hikaru; allí Chinen había decidido de haber llegado a su límite, y que no iba a quedarse detrás de Yuya esperando que hiciera algo; no iba a seguir creyendo en ese amor, si el mayor seguía rechazando que fuera real.

_Indiferencia_

Había intentado, había intentado de concentrarse en Hikaru, pero seguía sintiendo la mirada de Yuri sobre sí y sintiéndose un monstruo para lo que estaba haciendo a ambos; no había considerado cuanto pudiera hacerle daño la indiferencia de Chinen.

_Promesa _

“Cuando estaba niño, me recuerdo que me preguntaste si siempre iba a quedarme contigo, y recuerdo que te prometí que siempre iba a estar allí, por todo, en cualquier momento de tu vida; y ahora, Yuri, querría ser capaz de cumplir lo prometido.”

_Claro_

Que le dijera como estaban las cosas, que le dijera que lo quería y sólo tenía miedo de herir y ser herido, pero que no siguiera mintiéndole cuando le decía que no sabía lo que hacer, porque Yuri sabía muy bien que dentro de sí Yuya tenía todo claro ya, y que ahora sólo le faltaba coraje para hacer su jugada.

_Barco_

“Estamos en el mismo barco, Yuuyan; ambos queremos algo y ambos tenemos miedo que pueda ser equivocado, que podemos herirnos y que todo pueda ir mal en cualquier momento, pero... todo lo que te pido, ahora, es de intentarlo.”

_Sitio_

Yuya sabía que iba a recordarlo para siempre, que iba a recordar ese sitio; e iba a ser una memoria feliz, la del sitio donde había besado a Chinen la primera vez.

_Juntos_

Chinen tenía gana de gritar, de gritar al mundo que lo había hecho, que había tenido éxito de irrumpir en esos límites que Yuya se había autoimpuesto, y que finalmente le había sido dada la posibilidad que había esperado toda su vida, la de poder intentar a estar junto a la persona que siempre había amado.

_Aburrimiento_

Si Yuya había creído de poder cansar a Yuri con aburrimiento, si había creído de no haber caído mucho en su trampa, porque tarde o temprano el menor iba a cansarse de él, se había equivocado; cada mañana cuando se despertaba, Chinen seguía siendo a su lado.

_Oración_

A quien se echa una mano, luego se espera que se lleve todo el brazo, y Yuri con Takaki no se había comportado de manera diferente; sin embargo, sabía que una vez cedido sobre algo, el chico iba a estar abierto a todo, y sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes que aceptara sus incesantes oraciones de ir a vivir juntos.

_Amo_

A veces Yuya se preguntaba si siguiera siendo amo de su existencia y sus decisiones, porque desde que Yuri había entrado en su vida había seriamente empezado a dudarlo; sin embargo, cuando pasaba con él bastante tiempo de ser saturo de su presencia, se decía que al final no le importaba.

_Verano_

Era un día de verano, uno de los que Chinen iba a recordar para toda su existencia; cuando Yuya le había tomado la mano y de sus dedos había dejado que deslizaran las llaves de su piso, Chinen había gritado de felicidad.

_Cama_

Tumbarse a su lado y pensar que eso ya no era la cama de Yuya, sino la cama de ambos, y quedarse allí noche tras noche, como una pareja casada desde hace años... Yuya empezaba finalmente a entender lo que decía Yuri hablando de felicidad.

_Compromiso_

“No es que porque no podemos anunciar públicamente el compromiso, eso signifique que nos amamos menos, idiota.” murmuró Yuri a su novio, tratando de retener una sonrisa frente a su expresión fruncida; a veces, se preguntaba quién fuera de verdad el niño entre los dos de ellos.

_Dinero_

No importaba que fueran idol o no, no importaba cuando ganaban o cuánto dinero tuvieran en la cuenta bancaria; cuando salían juntos después de la cena para dar un paseo, era normal rutina que Yuri extendiera la mano hacia la suya, pidiéndole dinero por el helado.

_Brazos_

Yuri de verdad no quería levantarse de la cama esa mañana; era inverno, hacía frio y estaba temprano, y no importaba que tuviera que ir al trabajo, todo lo que tenía gana de hacer era quedarse todo el día en ese calor, envuelto por los brazos de Yuya.

_Electricidad _

Desde hace meses estaban juntos ya, y él seguía preguntándose como demonio pudiera el menor seguir haciéndolo sentir así, haciéndole sentir aún una descarga eléctrica entre ellos cada vez que su cuerpos se aceraban.

_Alma_

Nunca había creído en algo como el alma o el sino, pero cuando miraba a Yuya y a sí juntos se preguntaba si no pudiera ser verdad que su almas fueran juntas, que su sino fuera unido por ese hilo rojo que siempre había tomado a la ligera; al final, si esa era felicidad, ¿Por qué no creerlo?

_Respuesta_

“Un día voy a ser libre de decir a todos que te quiero, Yuri; tú... tú vas a hacer lo mismo, ¿verdad?” preguntó Yuya a su novio, dándole una palmadita en el hombro y sonriendo, ni siquiera esperando una respuesta por él; nunca iba a tenerla, y lo sabía, pero al final también sabía que su respuesta era obvia.

_Camino_

No le importaba lo que había sido en pasado, no importaba lo que se habían dicho y hecho el uno al otro, ni siquiera importaba cuanto había sufrido antes de obtener lo que quería, antes de poder volver a casa todas las noches y encontrar a Yuya esperándolo; todo lo que importaba, por Yuri, era que ahora frente a ellos se extendía un camino que nunca quería seguir con ningún otro.


End file.
